Professional users of small hand tools such as carpenters, seamstresses, auto mechanics, electricians, plumbers, construction workers, as well as non-professional do-it-yourselfers have traditionally worn belts, holsters, and aprons in order to hold tool and other supplies. These and other similar devices allow a user to keep supplies close at hand while moving freely about a job site. However, wearing an apron or similar device has certain limitations. For instance, wearing an apron or similar device does not help the task of reaching for supplies while holding a perfectly aligned work piece or holding a heavy work piece with one hand and some tool with the other. Additionally, aprons and similar devices are prone to accidently spill the tools and work items that are held within the pockets of the apron or similar device.
By incorporating magnets with the body of a tool holder, an apron or similar device, a worker wearing or using the tool holder is able to securely hold metallic tools and other work items in a readily accessible location on the body via the magnetic attraction of the magnets. Thus, the worker is able to work more efficiently as they are less likely to fumble tools and other items thereby increasing work production. Such tool holders are depicted in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/287,287, entitled “MAGNETIC TOOL BELT AND TOOL BELT ACCESSORIES,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/468,535, entitled “MAGNETIC TOOL HOLSTER” and U.S. Patent Application No. 61/004,440, entitled “MAGNETIC TOOL HOLDERS,” and U.S. Design patent No. D551551, entitled “PRODUCT DISPLAY.” However, magnetic tool holders traditionally appear similar in form and function to other traditional tool holders.